This invention relates generally to improved means and methods for performing arithmetic operations in a data processing system, and more particularly to an improved high speed binary multiplier provided on an integrated circuit chip.
In designing a high speed binary multiplier on an integrated circuit chip, two important considerations are operating speed and required chips area. Most multiplier designs attempt to make some trade-off between the two,